Ghost Writer
by yukicole02
Summary: Saisei.It is a playful town. Whose dead residents like to mess with the living but that is true of the dead in general so in that aspect it is not special. Saisei.It a place surrounded by mystery and death.
1. The two girls

**Summary: Saisei. It is a playful town. Whose dead residents like to mess with the living but that's true of the dead in general so in that aspect it is not so special. Saisei. It is a place surrounded by mystery and death.**

**Hello this is yukicole02. This is a fanfiction inspired by one I read recently. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia I only own my ocs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Two Girls**

_I am a person surrounded by death. It follows me everywhere and I can find no escape from its grasp. For this reason before my mother took her last breath she named me with a bitter smile on her face._

"_You are death. You are Shi"_

* * *

Saisei.

A small town with a small population. Everyone knows everyone. If you hated someone you kept your mouth shut about it in fear that you get beat up. Outsiders are welcome as long as they don't mess with the balance of the community.

Saisei.

It is cut off from the rest of the world. In fact no one really knows it exist. It is the perfect place for one to hide and get away from civilization.

Saisei.

It is a playful town. Whose dead residents like to mess with the living but that is true of the dead in general so in that aspect it is not special.

Saisei.

It a place surrounded by mystery and death.

Saisei

* * *

A young woman opened the door much to Arthur Kirkland's surprise. She had dark skin and messy boy short black hair. She glared at him with her two toned eyes, one navy blue and the other blood red. There were dark circles under her eyes making it apparent that she was probably still half asleep. Much to Arthur's dismay she wasn't wearing proper sleeping wear. She wore a dark blue tank top which revealed a good amount of her chest and black shorts. She gave out a small yawn before finally speaking.

"Good morning do you need something," she asked and despite the polite manner of her words the tone of her voice sounded annoyed and angered.

"Ah yes sorry to disturb you this early morning but I came to welcome you to town," Arthur said messing with the collar of his shirt a bit, "Is there anyone else here or is it just you?"

The woman raised her eyebrows and her mouth seemed to almost form into a smile as if she were about to start laughing. She ruffled up her hair a bit and sighed.

"It's just me," she said her tone seemed to be losing the anger it had when she first spoke, "Would you like to come in Mr. um….?"

"Arthur Kirkland," he said.

"Right well Mr. Kirkland would you like to come in and have some tea," she offered.

"Call me Arthur and I would love some," he said a small smile appearing on his face.

She let him and led him to the kitchen which already had a dining table set up. Arthur sat down in one of the chair looking around. The house was way too well kept for someone who had just moved late yesterday. She came back a moment later and sat in front of him.

"Do you find it interesting?" she asked in an amused tone.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"The house is so clean and has furniture already," she said, "and I just came yesterday. Late in the afternoon too and yet when did I find the time to set it all up?"

"Miss ummm," he said finally realizing he had never asked her name.

"Don't call me miss. My name is Yuki. Yuki Cole," she said simply.

"Yuki I do not understand why you are saying this," he said.

"The house was like this when I came," Yuki said, "and might I just add it made things a hell of a lot easier for me,"

Arthur stared at her in surprise. Not only was she not freaked out by the strange presence of furniture already in her newly bought house but she was happy. The whistle of the kettle brought Arthur out of his daze and he watched the young female get up and begin to prepare the tea.

"Arthur is there any other reason you are here," she asked.

"Ah yes well," Arthur said not knowing how to put it, "Have you seen anything strange around your house?"

"If you're talking about ghost, spirits, and anything of that kind then yes," she said in a flat tone as she came with two cups of tea and set it on the table.

He surprised at her remark. She said it as if she had been asked that question many times before. It was a weird thought to him to say the least.

"To be honest I was kind of surprised at first but then I almost hit myself since I did buy an old house outside of town," she said laughing a bit.

"So what exactly is it that you do?" he asked.

"I'm a writer," she sighed, "I write ghost stories, tragedies, and things of that nature."

"Ah I see," he said.

They were then met with an awkward silence. The two continued to sip their tea silently the occasional spirit catching Arthur eyes but not seeming to bother Yuki in the slightest.

"You shouldn't let them bother you," she said, "They are harmless. Well you should know that anyway,"

He did know that but unlike her he did not train himself to ignore things that were out of the ordinary. No he had always expressed his surprise in seeing them even if had been for a good 28 years of his life. A small crash from the other room caught the young females attention and she stood up heading to the other room Arthur following not far behind.

In the other room was a girl who looked to be the age of about 17. She was on her hands and knees trying to pick up the shards of the broken glass which seemed to be the remnants of a vase.

"I thought you said you were the only one living here," Arthur said.

"I am," Yuki said, "She's just a ghost that hangs around me. She's just like all the other spirits in the house,"

Arthur looked at Yuki dumbfounded. Even if what she said was true why was it that this girl was so solid? Why did she look more alive than any of the other spirits in the house? Yuki walked over and kneeled down and began to pick up the glass pieces.

"I'm sorry Yuki I didn't mean too," the girl said tears brimming the edge of her eyes.

"I know," Yuki said, "You have to be more careful Adama,"

Arthur's ear twitched a bit at the sound of that name. He was sure that he had heard that name before but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Just go introduce yourself to our guest ok," Yuki said as she continued to pick the glass up with her bare hands.

"Yes Yuki," she said getting up turning to the British man.

Arthur took the time to examine her. Unlike Yuki she was well dressed in a blue dress with a green ribbon around her waist. She gave him a slight curtsey before speaking.

"Hello it is a pleasure to meet you," she said politely, "My name is Adama Kenma,"

"Arthur Kirkland," he said, "If I recall correctly Yuki said you were a ghost,"

"Yes I am," Adama said, "I was murdered,"

"Murdered I see I'm sorry for that," he said.

"You don't have to be," she said waving her hands in front of her, "That just how it happened,"

"Then is Yuki going to avenge you death," he asked curious of the two relationship.

"No I just like being around her," Adama said with a soft smile on her face, "Her presence is calming and soothing to me,"

"Oh I see," Arthur said but sounded a bit doubtful about that, "Well any way I think I should get going before my step brother wakes up,"

"Ah yes well it was a pleasure meeting you," Adama said, "Yuki Mr. Kirkland is leaving,"

"Bye Artie see you around town," Yuki said not looking up from what she was doing.

Arthur's eye brow twitched a bit at the nickname Yuki used the same one an annoying person back at his house uses on a daily bases. He gave out a small huff and walked out the door Adama not far behind him. He walked out the door hearing a final good bye and the door close behind him. He walked a bit farther before turning back to look at the house one last time. When he did he saw and ominous shadow standing there and when it turned toward him all Arthur saw was a large smile. After that it disappeared as if it was never there to begin with. Arthur rubbed his temple trying to convince himself that he was only seeing things but that was going to be impossible.

This was Saisei after all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please Review, Favorite, or Follow. See ya next chapter.**


	2. 2 German, 2 Italians, 1 Writer, and

**Here is chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia only my ocs. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**2 Germans, 2 Italians, 1 Writer, and 1 Plate to the head**

_You'd think that because my name meant death that I began trying to avoid death but it was quite the contrary. I kept dancing with death every chance I got because I thought it was fun._

_So much fun._

* * *

Yuki sat at the far table of the resurant in town. She sat alone with a stack of paper sitting next to her. She tapped her pen in a rapid motion. She was almost done with the book. She just need three more chapter. Three more chapters and then she could take a break for a while.

"Excuse me are you going to order," a think italian accent asked.

She turned her head and looked up at the pale italian.

"Ah yes can I have some iced tea and the canoli," Yuki said politely.

"Yes of course," he said smiling and walking off.

Yuki watched him walk off. Besides some albino german who thought it would be fun to try and rape her she was the only one in the small italian resurant. Though it wasn't like she didn't like it in fact this was perfect. What made things even better was that no one knew who she was so there was no need to wear a wig or hat to disguise herself. She let out a small sigh and went back to her work even if it did consist of staring out the window and dozing off. Yuki could faitly hear someone scream something but ignored it. There was no way it had something to do with her right? The sudden impact of a plate caught her off gaurd. Leaving Yuki to wonder why was there a plate being thrown around in the first place. It took her a second to recover from the wip lash she got before she got up and gave the people in the room a muderous glare.

Even though blood was dripping from her head Yuki had more than enough strength to kill someone.

"So who threw it," Yuki growled.

The albino from eariler gave off and akward laugh. Standing next to him was a tall blonde with blue eyes causing Yuki to wonder when he exactly he appeared.

"It was my brother," the blonde said simply causing Yuki to raise an eye brow suspisiously.

"Bull shit," she said simply causing the two to jump in surprise.

The two just stared at her. They seemed to be surprise of her bluntness and he lack of ignorance. Yuki stood there blood stedily flowing down her face. Th the itialian that had taken her order came in from the kitchen with a cup in his hands only to drop it on the ground. The pieces of the cup shattering all over the ground. He then in a quick and panic motion wen over to the female rapidly asking if she was ok. Yuki who had stopped glaring for the moment tried telling him she was ok only to have him announce that he was taking her to the doctor. She then found herself in the young italian's car with his brother who had quite a mouth on him and the german brothers. Yuki gave out a small sigh and leaned back against the seat. No matter how far the hospital was this was going to be one hell of a drive for her.

"Oi bitch you still alive," the italian at the wheel asked as he drove.

"Sadly you stupid bastard," Yuki growled, "Shouldn't you try driving a little slower since there is an injried person in the back of you car,"

"Fuck no," he growled.

"Ve I'm sorry about that can you bear it," the other one said.

"I guess so," Yuki sighed, "Anyway I never did catch you names."

"Vell I guess it would be better to distract then to just sit here in silence," the blonde german said.

"Distract me from what," Yuki asked obviously not in pain.

"Nothing," he said, "My name is Ludwig and that is my older brother Gilbert,"

"Wait the short albino is your older brother," Yuki said in surprise, "Are you sure you're not the older one I mean you are so much mor mature than he is,"

Gilbert was going to protest but was silenced by Ludwig.

"I'm Feliciano ve~," the pale italian said to Yuki with a smile on his face, "You can call me Feli!~ This is my brother Lovino,"

"Ah right pleasure to meet you," Yuki said obviously only meaning Ludwig and Feliciano, "I'm Yuki,"

Lovino suddenly jammed his foot on the brake causing Yuki to jolt forward.

"God Damn it Lovino!," Yuki screamed, "Why the hell did you do that,"

"Yuki. You're the Yuki Cole," Lovino said.

"Yeah that's the name I was born with dumb ass," Yuki sighed.

"You're the one who is writing all those scary ass books," Lovino stated.

"What are talking about Lovi," Feliciano asked.

"He's saying I'm an author," Yuki said giving off an annoyed huff, "May I remind you dumb ass I am still bleeding,"

"Oh right I don't want you bleeding all over my car," Lovino said.

"Ass,"

"Bitch,"

"Bastard,"

"You-,"

"Lovi I think you should keep going if you don't want the Frau to keep bleeding," Gilbert said finally cutting in.

Lovino gave off an annoyed huff before starting the car again. The group drove the rest of the way in silence. When they reached what seemed to Yuki was the town's hospital Feliciano immediately got out the car. It didn't take long for a familiar blonde haired mans to come walking out. His large eyebrows were scrunched up in annoyance as he walked up to the car.

"What the hell do you mean a plate came out of no where and hit someone in the head," Arthur growled looking into the car.

"Hey Arthur fancy meeting you here," Yuki mused.

"You two have already met," Ludwig asked.

"He came to welcome me to town the other day," Yuki sighed, "though he failed to mention he was a doctor,"

"That did not come up in the conversation," Arthur said, "not like it matters much anyway you've already gotten yourself hurt,"

"I did nothing a plate was thrown at my head," Yuki said.

"Whatever get her out if my car," Lovino said.

"Yeah yeah don't get you panties in a bunch queen bee," Yuki said literally kicking Gilbert out of the car as she got out.

Arthur offered to help her but Yuki just waved him off.

"Lead the way Dr. Kirkland," Yuki said, "Bye you guys. Come visit me at my house some time,"

Before the group could even ask where the young female lived she had already been led in by Arthur. Arthur took Yuki into his office.

The office was small and plain only a couple of body charts hung on the wall. He sat the young female down in front of him and sighed.

"Tell me exactly what happened," Arthur ordered.

"A plate flew out of nowhere and hit me in the head," Yuki said simply, "It was a ghost so don't call the police,"

Arthur raised his eyebrow curious to how she knew that but immediately decided that there was no point asking her.

"Well I'm going to have Alfred wrap you head up while I get the medicine ready," Arthur said picking up a piece of paper from near by, "Seeing as you have probably lost a lot of blood I want you to stay here till further notice,"

Yuki sighed and stared at the British man as he wrote on the paper, "If I have to stay can you tell Adama where I am so she doesn't freak out,"

"Why would she freak out," Arthur asked.

"I usually tell her when I won't be coming home," Yuki said, "besides you're the only one who knows about her,"

Arthur gave out a small sigh before nodding indicating that he'll do it.

"Great so who's Alfred," Yuki asked.

As if on cue a dirty blonde hair guy with glasses came barging in.

"Yo! Artie I heard we have a patient," Alfred yelled.

He stopped for a second and stared at Yuki. He walked up to her and began squeezing her cheeks.

"Alfred what do you think you're doing," Arthur asked.

"She looked so serious and cute I couldn't help myself," Alfred laughed.

"I'm not cute," Yuki mumbled.

Alfred ignored Yuki's remark and began treating her head injury which had been left untreated for a long amour of time. It was a miracle she hadn't fainted yet. Maybe Yuki was inhuman and was an alien from outer space. That thought completely and utterly fascinated Alfred and he completely failed to notice that he was staring at the young female long after he was done treating her. He also didn't notice that Arthur had left the room- happily too-.

"Quit staring at me it's weird," Yuki stated.

"But I was bewitched by your beauty fair maiden," Alfred said dramatically.

"Shut up and take me to where I am staying," Yuki said.

"Of course princess," Alfred said said taking Yuki's hand.

Yuki sighed and the mumbled, "This going to be a long hospital stay,"

* * *

**Done hope you enjoyed it. Review. Follow. Favorite. **


	3. The British Man and The Writer

**Hello every one its yukicole02 once again with the third chapter of Ghost Writer. I am finally inspired to write after reading an amazing fanfic about the Hetalia characters with powers call IRIS. Any way you should look it up. This chapter is written in third person from Arthur's POV. For those who don't understand that means you won't be able to hear Yuki's thoughts though you're going to wish you did. By the way I would love feed back from you guys. It inspires me to write besides you know reading really good writings.**

**I don't own Hetalia. It belongs to that guy in Japan whose name I cannot spell. I only own Yuki, Adama, and the plot. **

**Thank you and enjoy the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The British Man and The Writer**

_I don't know why but I found it strange. I found them all strange. People change so fast. Events change them. People change them. I wonder does that mean I can change people as well? Does that mean I can control them as well?_

_I wonder can I?_

Arthur sighed as he walked down the street with the young female. Her head was wrapped with a white bandage. Her black hair peaked over the edges of the bandage. She wasn't suppose to be here. She was suppose to be at the hospital recovering but somehow she had convinced him to bring her with him to his lunch break. Arthur let out another sigh and rubbed his temple in an irritated manor. The female looked at him curiously and then spoke.

"Are you mad that I'm here," Yuki asked her expression unreadable.

"No why would I be?" Arthur asked, "I was the one that agreed,"

He almost wanted to slap himself. He was lying... He was partly lying that is. Of course he was mad. No he was absolutely infuriated. In his few years doing medicine **no one** had ever **dared** crossed him. But here she is walking with him to the Vagas's restaurant for lunch. This women, she had deliberate disobeyed his orders about staying in bed and resting. She boldly told him she wanted to go out and eat with him and yet for some reason he had said yes. Why had he said yes? He wanted and explanation from himself, from god, damn it he just wanted someone to tell him what was wrong with him.

Yuki continued to stare at him Arthur couldn't help but bristle a bit. He could feel the hairs on his back stand up. He wanted to know why she was staring at him. He wanted to know why she had chosen this town. He wanted to know about her. He just wanted to know a little bit. He was just a bit curious. There was nothing bad about that...right?

They reached the restaurant after a while and Arthur (like the gentleman he was) opened the door for Yuki. Yuki looked a bit taken bak by this motion but quickly recovered and walked in. Arthur followed her. Feliciano greeted the two with a cheery smile and began to chat to Yuki about how happy he was that the young female was doing better. Arthur absently looked around the restaurant and frowned a bit. For some reason there were more ghost than usual in the restaurant. It struck the blonde as strange. In fact more ghost seem to arrive where ever Yuki is. The clinic, which usually didn't see that many ghost or any for that fact, began to have more and more appear. What was so special about this one girl that caused the dead to gather.

"Arthur come one Feli said he would show is to our table," Yuki said suddenly tugging on the taller blonde's jacket.

"Right," Arthur said allowing Yuki to lead him.

The two sat across from each other and stared at each other awkwardly. (Well it was awkward for Arthur any way.) Arthur never felt more relived to see Feliciano's older brother in his life. He shot Arthur a glare before speaking.

"Alright what do you want," Lovino growled.

"Some tea and pizza please," Arthur answered.

Both Arthur and Lovino glanced at Yuki who was staring intently at the menu. It was different from the way she had acted when Arthur had first met her in fact it was more childish.

"Iced tea and Canolli," Yuki said her expression going back to normal.

Lovino wrote down the order before walking off mumbling something Arthur couldn't quite hear. Arthur glanced back at Yuki and found her staring out the window. Her eyes look dull like she had just checked out of reality. This left Arthur to wonder what she was thinking. What was going through her head. She had a complex personality that changed in a moments notice. She could tell the difference form when a ghost throws something at her and when a human does. She can see ghost. Her sense of pain was dulled meaning her nerves adapted to a different way of living. She lives with a ghost. She is able to adapt an make it as if she knows nothing of ghost. What brought on this unique combination of traits? All these things kept passing through Arthur's mind but he failed to realize Yuki was staring at him once agin. Probably trying to figure out the best personality she could use to best fit him.

"Arthur," Yuki said.

Her voice sounded a bit hesitant. Maybe even scared. The British man glanced at the female. He could have sworn he flinched. Before Arthur could even put in a response Lovino had come with there drinks.

"Here's your tea you stupid eye brow bastard," Lovino said setting the cup down in front of him.

Arthur saw Yuki suddenly smirk. The change was sudden but the Briton noticed.

"Now now Lovi you shouldn't treat customers like that," Yuki said.

"Who asked you bitch," Lovino said, "And my name is not Lovi. It's Lovino,"

"But Feliciano called you that and I thought it was cute," Yuki said almost chuckling.

Arthur could have sworn he almost choked on his tea. The other day when Alfred call her cute she insisted she wasn't. In fact she had said it her self. The use of the words coming out of her mouth surprised Arthur greatly. It seemed as if she was used to using people as if it came naturally but Arthur just couldn't see the female as that kind of person. She seemed like someone anyone would be able to get along with but there seemed to be something hanging over her and he didn't need to use magic or ask her ghost friend to figure that out. He knew what it was like. He understood what she was going through but did not feel it was his place to conform her or even mention the fact that he knew.

After he had finally recover from almost choking on his tea Arthur began to listen to the two bicker. They seemed like a match made on heaven. No matter how many time Lovino called her a 'stupid creepy ass writing bitch' she would just return it with another insult. Arthur just figured that Yuki enjoyed seeing Lovino angry. When Feliciano had come to visit her yesterday Lovino was with him. Although Arthur didn't believe it Lovino insisted that he was only there to make sure happened to his brother. The moment Lovino had entered the room Yuki began to harass him(In her defense Lovino asked her if she was still alive and called her a bitch.) It took both Arthur and Feliciano to stop Lovino from potentially murdering her.

Finally the two stopped and Lovino stormed off mumbling something in Italian that Arthur didn't quite understand. This was his chance Arthur could ask Yuki hat she wanted to ask before Lovino showed up.

"Yuki," Arrhur said clearing his throat and putting his tea down.

Yuki looked up at him sipping her ice tea from a straw. Arthur figured he had put it down while he wasn't paying attention.

"You were going to say something," he said.

Yuki stared at him blankly as if she knew what he was talking about but didn't know the answer to it.

"I can't quite remember," Yuki said, "That's weird I was sure it was important,"

"I'm sure it will come back to you," Arthur said giving a defeated sigh.

Luckily for Arthur's sanity Feliciano came out with their food. The young Italian put the food down before he began talking to Yuki. What was it about this women that compelled not one but both the Vargas brothers to be interested in her? There were just so many thing he wanted to ask her. So many things but seeing her personality. Having spent a couple of days with her Arthur could tell this women would not answer questions so blindly. In fact she would probably give Arthur a crazy answer to keep him from nosing around. Arthur was so busy once again thinking that he forgot about the two people in front if him. They stared at him. At this point he was tapping his finger trying to figure out how he would ask or even who he would ask.

"Arthur," Yuki said.

The blonde jumped in surprised. He noticed Feliciano was gone and that she had already finished her food. She sat there in anticipation waiting for him to finish eating (or start eating.)

"Yes?" he answered.

"Your food," she said simply.

Arthur could have just died right then and there. He should have known she was going to say that. He picked up his food and began to eat. The two sat there in silence. It was silent until Yuki's phone rang as Arthur was taking the last bites of his food. She answered it with a simple greeting. There was a change in her expression. It wasn't the small ones she had been making with him. It was a large one. Arthur know that if the two Italian brothers were there they would be able to tell her change in mood. The thing that bothered Arthur was that he was unable to pinpoint the feeling she was feeling. Was it fear? Anger? Hatred? He still had so many more emotions to see before he could for sure say. Finally Arthur had noticed Yuki was saying nothing. The phone was still at her ear but she said nothing. The call had probably ended long ago and she was probably trying to think of a good excuse to tell him. Finally she closed the phone and took a breath finally regaining a composer.

"It was a weird stalker again," Yuki stated.

"Oh I see shall we go then," Arthur said.

Yuki nodded getting up and waited for Arthur at the door as he paid. Arthur couldn't help but think. But know that Yuki was lying. That she was hiding something. That she didn't completely trust him yet and when she did he was going to figure out a bunch of shit that he wish he hadn't.

* * *

**Did you like it? I don't really know if I did is good job with Arthur but I'm sure I did good with Feli and Lovi right? Any way I plan to get the next chapter out soon. I would also like to hear your thoughts on the story so far if you like it and where you think the story is going. I would love to hear what you think it might actually inspire me. I also take fanfiction recommendations as in what are some good hetalia fanfictions you all have read recently or a while ago. Those really help me write faster. So now that I'm done rambling please review favorite or follow. See ya next chapter. **

**~yukicole02**


End file.
